the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Subrason
The Subrason, First Men, Firbolg, or Fathermen are a presumably extinct race of humanoids that hailed from the wilds of the Old World. The Subrason are the ancestors of humans. They themselves are descendants of the eladrin and giants, though like their own parent races, the Subrason have not been documented or prominent for centuries. Most of what is known about the Subrason come from the small number of abandoned settlements that have been found in the Tomyrian islands and a few descriptions from Muzdash records. Though they mined and had sophisticated social structures, it is almost certain they did not have agriculture until their disappearance in the First Era. History Origin The Subrason are descendants of the giants and the Tirahni, whose interactions ranged widely. Though hostilities erupted more frequently, certain tribes of Tirahni apparently took in the female giants of regions they conquered as their own. The specifics of which are unknown, best left to the imagination. The Subrason either split into their own tribes or entire tribes became Subrasonic over time. In either case, they usurped the role of the Tirahni as the dominant settlers in Tyrrhos, and later arrived in Neuphany sometime Preliturgy. The giants retreated and disappeared for the most part during this epoch. Decline The Subrason competed directly with the Sasceri, who shared similar resource needs and occupied the same regions in Neuphany. However, the Sasceri had a much more integrated social structure, utilized agriculture, fortified their settlements better, and were apparently superior in their numbers and military tactics late into the Age of Iron. Most theories on their disappearance holds that those that did not integrate were driven into the wilderness, where they went into hiding in the mostly unexplored wilds of the world. However, their absence since the First Era is usually interpreted as extinction, not elusiveness. Physiology Ronish appearance Much comparison has been made between the Rones, who migrated into Cisteria during the Tenth Era, and the Subrason, who disappeared long before the Bronze Era. Their red hair and green eyes, as well as their similar height, has often been a point held as a sign that the two are interrelated, though very little physical evidence exists outside of their similarity. In addition, while the Subrason are the ancestor to humans, no humans are recorded to share this resemblance with the Subrason before the Rones came to northern Neuphany. Sexual dichotomy The differences between Subrason men and women were marginal, with the difference in muscle mass, hair growth, and facial features is limited. One scribe in Perepolis referred to Subrasonic women as "gruff, captivating, and heavily built women in name only," and their men as "fair-haired and easily mistaken for women if not for their beards." Indeed, one of the only distinguishing features of their men and women was believed to be facial hair, which was unique to Subrasonic men. Of course, breasts and wider hips also slightly distinguished their women, but they were subtle differences. Even their voices are of similar pitch, both having deep, resonating vocalizations. Society Culture Subrason culture is centered around a harmonic, give-and-take relationship with their surroundings. They not only practiced the Old Faith, but there is strong indication that they worshipped a Great Spirit figure unlike their progenitors of Tirahn. This deity gave them the ability to speak with flora and fauna, becoming like the creatures of the natural world as opposed to dissociating themselves of it. Most Subrasonic customs are simply speculation, though it is clear they revered particular beasts and created totems to represent their kin and families. The Subrason had a propensity to create totems to big cats such as lions, leopards, and mountain tigers out of respect and reverence. However, there is evidence they also associated with birds of prey and even large herbivores. The Subrason had a family-centered, clan-based society. They lived in settlements in remote hilly or forested areas, creating megalithic strongholds of wood and stone structures, built from the trees and loose rock around them, with defensive towers with catwalks between them. Rarely, they inhabited cavern complexes dug into the hillsides. Through some sort of unknown means, these settlements are especially elusive, with very few having been found despite evidence of their reach across Tyrrhos. Their clan settlements were small, scholars estimating about four to sixteen members, with a single shaman and druid the only elevated position in Subrason society. Lifestyle Seeing themselves as caretakers of the wood, they carefully and resourcefully lived off the land, making sure to ensure that they did not take from the earth too much, in sharp contrast to the Sasceri. During summer, they stored excess nuts, fruits, and berries, so that they could provide food for themselves and even for forest animals during winter. They had no real means of agriculture, apart from limited evidence of cultivating decorative plants. Their hunting grounds have been found to have spread out in a 20-mile radius from their clan homes. Isolationism The Subrason were somewhat parochial, with little historic interaction with other civilizations. Their cloisters were easily provoked if intruders entered their territory, though it is the case they would attempt an indirect approach at causing the "invaders" to leave—driving game away to discourage hunters or redirecting streams or forest trails to confuse travelers. What limited interaction there is between the Subrason and travelers have been all but cordial, with the travelers being kindly asked to leave. If refused, the Subrason's great strength and mastery of natural magic would often prove enough to drive away all but the most belligerent of parties. The Subrason were not apt to move from a location, either. Roles of men and women Because of their limited biological differences, men and women often shared identical roles in society. While women would of course rear children, this difference apparently had little impact on their society, as female warriors and shamans seem to have been as common as male ones. Game mechanics Use this as your guide to creating a firbolg character. Note that all firbolgs in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Strength increases by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You understand Low Giant, Low Elvish, and one additional language of your choice. Speech of Beast and Leaf. You have the ability to communicate with a limited manner with beasts and plants. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. Old Faith Magic. You can cast detect magic ''and ''disguise self with this trait, using Wisdom as your spellcasting ability for them. Once you cast either spell, you can't use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. When you use this version of disguise self, you can appear up to three feet shorter. Hidden Step. As a bonus action, you can turn invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack, make a damage roll, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this trait, you cannot do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, and pull. Euzkadi. The Subrason can curse a creature with a mere stare, thanks to an ancient hex placed upon their people. Using only somatic components, you can cast bestow curse upon one creature you can see within 30 feet. You can only use the effect that grants disadvantage on one ability check of your choice. This effect remains in place until remove curse is cast on the target. You can use this trait once per long rest. Category:Races Category:Natives of the Tomyrian Islands